El tigre blanco
by Mana - careless dreamer
Summary: Shion x Dohko Shion conoce un sabio tigre blanco en las montañas de China y queda tan fascinado con él que decide llevarselo consigo a las 12 Casas para que sea su consejero.


Una tarde, Dohko quiso celebrar su cumpleaños 263 visitando única y estrictamente con la compañía de Shion un lugar del que había escuchado cuando era niño, y al que, por motivos de sus misiones no había podido visitar nunca. Dohko era el mejor de sus amigos y Shion no podía negarle nada, así que se despidió de su séquito de caballeros de oro e inició su largo viaje hacia las montañas altas de China.

Dohko deseaba que su amigo conociese una montaña con muchos frutos de melocotones porque sabía que a Shion le gustaban mucho. Había tantos melocotones que la montaña se llamaba la montaña de los melocotones. En lugar de ser el cumpleaños de Dohko, parecía el de Shion, porque sonreía como un niño entre el sabor y la textura de los melocotones frescos. "Estos son los mejores melocotones que he probado jamás", le dijo a Dohko.

"Sabía que no habría mejor compañía que la tuya porque amas las frutas y la vegetación".

"Sí…" le contestó Shion recolectando algunos frutos en un morral de paja. "En Grecia no hay muchos vegetarianos. Cuando veo un cerdo sobre una mesa con una repugnante manzana dorada en el hocico me dan náuseas, es como comerse a una persona viva".

Dohko no respondió enseguida a su comentario, pero después de un momento de silencio soltó una risotada.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué te estás riendo?" respondió mirándolo sobre el hombro.

"Es que cuando éramos aprendices en las 12 Casas, Lemos, el caballero de Tauro, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, él decía que tú roncas como un cerdo, ja, ja, ja," Dohko echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con más fuerza. Soltó un grito al recibir el golpe de un melocotón en la cabeza. "¡Ow! ¡Eso dolió!" 

Shion frunció las cejas, irritado. "Yo no ronco. Deja de inventar cosas".

Dohko se frotó la cabeza, "de cualquier modo, a mi me gusta mucho el sabor de los cerdos" dijo como para disculparse y ambos continuaron comiendo y recolectando más melocotones en sus bolsas. Cuando cayó la tarde y se cansaron, se sentaron en el seno de la montaña para mirar como el agua caía levantando una espesa nube blanca en la superficie. Un arco iris se empezó a formar. Como el ambiente era tranquilo y sólo escuchaban el sonido del agua, Dohko comenzó a relatar historias propias de su tierra. Al empezar a caer la noche ya había contado tantas que algunas las tuvo que inventar. Pensó que sería divertido asustar a Shion ya que estaba fascinado y sumergido en sus palabras: "hay un tigre blanco que habita esta montaña cerca del río amarillo. Dicen que tiene el tamaño de dos hombres adultos y te puede destajar de un zarpazo. Nunca te acerques a ese lugar, querido Shion".

"Pero nosotros somos caballeros de oro, Dohko," respondió incrédulo de su advertencia.

"No podemos subestimar a las criaturas mágicas. Nacieron de la copulación del cielo y la tierra, es de esperar que a veces se comporten con más sabiduría y puedan tener más poder que nosotros".

Shion estaba encantado con la magia de su relato a pesar de no creerlo del todo. Antes del amanecer, emprendió un viaje él solo (con cuidado de no despertar a Dohko) más allá de la montaña de los melocotones hasta el río amarillo. Si no conocía mal a su amigo y las costumbres chinas, hallaría el lugar con facilidad. Y no se equivocó, cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse anaranjado derramó sus rayos sobre un pequeño río que parecía estar bañado por el color del sol. "Como lo imaginaba", dijo y se inclinó cerca del río para beber agua, pero antes de poder siquiera llevarse una gota a los labios un animal salvaje lo atacó y le dio un zarpazo en la mejilla. Shion se defendió y se quitó de encima el felino.

"¡Extraño! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar el agua de mi río sin haber pagado antes?" le dijo el tigre que era del tamaño de dos hombres. No podía hablar pero Shion estaba leyendo sus pensamientos.

"No sabía que había que pagar, tigre." Le ardía la mejilla donde tenía marcada las garras del animal. Shion le dio varias monedas de oro y se sentó a beber de la orilla del río. "De todos modos de nada podrá serte útil el dinero porque eres una bestia. He recorrido una gran distancia para encontrarte. Estoy viajando con un amigo que me habló sobre tu existencia. Quería comprobar que era cierto".

El tigre se sentó a su lado y empezó a agitar su cola con majestuosidad. Las dos figuras, la de Shion y la del majestuoso tigre blanco con rayas negras se reflejaban en la superficie dorada del río. "¿Qué quieres saber sobre mí?". 

Shion le contó todo lo que Dohko le había dicho. El tigre rió y agitó las patas sobre la tierra. "Qué boberías, yo no soy un tigre…".

"¿Qué eres entonces?" le preguntó.

"Soy un hombre. Igual que tú y que tu amigo, pero no me gustan las ropas de los hombres, así que me convertí en un tigre". 

"¿Entonces te puedes convertir en un humano?" 

"Claro que sí," le respondió inclinando la cabeza. Shion se quedó mirándolo con admiración. 

"¿Hay más tigres como tú?" preguntó. Como el tigre no respondió, Shion se lo tuvo que preguntar nuevamente.

"Hubo una gran población hace mucho tiempo pero fueron exterminados hace más de mil años por la dinastía Lu. Yo fui el único que logró sobrevivir. ¿Tu amigo no te contó eso?" Shion negó con la cabeza y el tigre continuó relatando sus orígenes. Le bastaron unos cuantos minutos para convencerse sobre la inteligencia excepcional del animal.

"Mi amigo Dohko tiene un tigre tatuado en la espalda. ¿Se puede convertir en un tigre también?".

"Nadie decide convertirse en un tigre. Es una manera en que se nace…", como Shion parecía no estar comprendiendo, añadió con condescendencia: 

"Un hombre que no posee talón es un tigre". El tigre levantó su propia pata a la altura de la vista de Shion. "Ésa es la única manera de reconocernos".

"Estoy muy agradecido porque me has contado todos los secretos de tu especie. Tienes mucha sabiduría y has vivido mucho más que yo. Sería un honor para mí que viajes conmigo a las 12 Casas, no como una mascota, sino como mi consejero, así tu inteligencia no se desperdiciará y harás bien a la humanidad".

El tigre aceptó viajar con él y regresaron juntos a la humilde casa de Dohko en los cinco picos de Rozan donde el amigo esperaba el retorno de Shion con preocupación. Le dio un manotazo en el hombro por no haberle dicho que saldría y casi le dio un paro cardiaco al ver salir el tigre blanco de la maleza. "¡Pero que te has vuelto cabezón! ¿Cómo se te ocurre haber traído este animal salvaje? ¡Nada más fíjate en el zarpazo que tienes en tu mejilla!".

Shion sacudió una mano en señal de despreocupación. "No ha sido nada, lo hizo porque iba a beber agua del río sin pagarle antes".

"¿Qué?" Dohko lo miraba como si hubiese perdido el juicio.

"Ya te lo he dicho. Éste tigre tiene la sabiduría de los antiguos," Shion le rascó una oreja al animal. "Le pregunté si quería venir conmigo a Grecia y me dijo que sí". 

Dohko bajó la mirada hacia el tigre que tenía el tamaño de dos hombres. Los ojos azules metálicos fijados en él. "¿El tigre te lo dijo? ¡Vamos, Shion! No sé cómo puedes creer en esto".

"Pero si tú mismo me habías contado que…".

Dohko le interrumpió:

"¡Es mitología! Si te digo que dos fénix vendrán volando y te petrificaran de una llamarada, ¿me creerías?".

Shion frunció las cejas con enojo. Estaba tan exasperado que no sabía qué responderle. Escuchó en su mente que el tigre le dijo, "así que a tu amigo le gusta creer en su cultura, pero cuando ve un tigre de verdad no lo puede creer".

"No le hagas caso, sólo es un bobo más".

"¿Qué cosa?" replicó Dohko arqueando una ceja.

"No hablo contigo" zanjó y se fue con el tigre siguiéndole los pasos.

El caballero de Aries estaba muy enojado con Dohko. Cómo iba a ser que no creyese en sus propias historias. Shion se convenció de que era un mentiroso, y todavía cuando habían regresado a las 12 Casas se mantuvo frío y distante con él. El único amigo y compañía que tenía era el tigre blanco sentado a un lado de su trono. Era tan grande e imponente que los soldados no se atrevían a acercarse demasiado y los mismos caballeros de oro admiraban la valentía del maestro cada vez que deslizaba la mano fuera del borde de su silla para acariciar la cabeza del tigre.

Los años que pasaron fueron fabulosos y prósperos. Todas las decisiones de Shion eran previamente estudiadas y analizadas por la mente hábil y astuta del felino que nunca se equivocaba. El Santuario, las 12 Casas y todo el gobierno de Shion había mejorado; lo único que permanecía igual era una cicatriz que le había quedado a Shion en la mejilla derecha por lo que el tigre se disculpaba todos los días del mundo.

Pero el tigre era muy ambicioso y eventualmente empezó a sentir envidia cuando veía que alguien reverenciaba a Shion y le besaba la mano llena de joyas cuando él, el tigre blanco, era la única cabeza del Santuario. Así pues, ideó un plan para deshacerse de él con cuidado de que Shion no sospechase nada. 

Una noche, cuando Shion estaba tendido en su cama acariciando el pelaje rayado del animal, el tigre le dijo. "Oh querido Shion, he vivido tantos años con una dieta de animales que no sabe cuánto ansío saborear la sangre de un humano nuevamente".

"Has hecho tanto por mí, tigre, que si algunas gotas de mi sangre te pueden dar placer te la daré con gusto". Shion agarró una daga y se abrió el brazo con ella. El tigre se posesionó de su cuerpo como si fuese a devorarlo completo pero sólo lamió la sangre negruzca de su brazo a lentas lengüeteadas. El tigre lamió su sangre durante largas horas sentado sobre sus caderas. Cuando Shion empezó a sentirse mareado, intentó empujar el tigre lejos de él pero pesaba demasiado y el tigre no se quería mover. En un grito ahogado le dijo:

"Tigre, es suficiente, vas a matarme si bebes más de mi sangre".

El tigre le sostuvo con las garras y clavó los colmillos en el brazo abierto de Shion para que fluyese más sangre. Shion se asustó y empezó a llamar a los guardias:

"¡Soldados! ¡SOLDADOS! Vengan ya. ¡El tigre me está devorando!".

Cuando los soldados con lanzas entraron en la habitación encontraron un feroz tigre con sus fauces en Shion. Al ver llegar a los hombres armados el tigre cruzó la habitación de un salto y huyó. "¡Rápido!" gritó Shion poniéndose de pie y tapándose la herida con un trozo de tela. "Busquen al tigre antes de que lastime a alguien más".

Buscaron al tigre durante largas horas sin éxito. Shion se sentó en su trono, esperando con ansiedad una nueva noticia. De repente Dohko entró a la cámara blandiendo una espada en su mano y suspiró de alivio al ver que Shion estaba bien. Lo abrazó y le besó la frente varias veces. "¡Si serás tonto! Te dije que ése no era más que un animal salvaje," le decía sosteniéndole la cabeza, "mi querido Shion, me diste un susto tremendo".

"No te preocupes, Dohko. Van a encontrar ése tigre traidor. Por favor, quédate a mi lado hasta que lo capturen, estoy muy nervioso de que algo malo pueda ocurrir". 

Dohko le apretó la mano y se quedó a su lado. Justo antes de la medianoche los soldados retornaron con una enorme jaula. En su interior un tigre blanco con una cicatriz marcada entre los bigotes caminaba hacia a un lado y hacia el otro rugiendo en dirección a Shion que lo miraba satisfecho. "¿Dónde lo encontraron?".

"Estaba oculto en el templo de virgo. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con él?" dijo un soldado con la lanza en la mano.

El tigre rugió con fuerza.

"Será mejor que lo sacrifiquen. Después de lo que me ha hecho no merece ninguna compasión. Dohko, hazlo tú por favor".

Dohko se acercó al tigre con la espada en la mano. El tigre dejó de rugir cuando el caballero se acercó a él y levantó la mirada felina hacia sus ojos como tratando de decirle algo. Dohko atravesó el pecho del tigre destruyendo su corazón. Dejó la espada clavada en el animal que cayó de costado moribundo con los labios negros entreabiertos.

Shion suspiró hacia el cielo. "Gracias a los dioses me he librado de este peligroso animal. Cuanta razón tenías, Dohko. Acompáñame hasta mi habitación te lo suplico, estoy tan alterado que temo desmayarme". Dohko le agarró por los hombros y le acompañó hasta su cama. Cuando acostó a Shion en ella cayó dormido al instante. Le acarició la mejilla aprovechando que estaba dormido y se extrañó de no encontrar en ella la cicatriz que le había quedado de aquella vez.

Dohko frunció las cejas y le levantó la túnica para revisarle los pies. ¡No tenía talones! La sangre de Dohko se congeló. Corrió a la cámara del Patriarca donde encontró a los soldados arrastrando el cadáver del tigre fuera de la jaula. Los apartó de un manotazo y le abrazó por el cuello. Tenía los ojos azules abiertos y congelados en un punto fijo como si nunca hubiesen dejado de mirar a Dohko. El caballero de libra, desgarrado de dolor y deseando sólo su propia muerte, sollozó:

"¡Perdóname Shion!".


End file.
